Brother Found
by TheNameOfThisFangirlIsSecret
Summary: AU Bella is a lonely golden-eyed vampire looking for someone to connect with when she comes across a certain blonde haired Southern vampire.


**A/N: So, this was also written ages ago, but I hadn't even realised it was completed. I have proof-read it, so hopefully there are no mistakes. Enjoy.**

* * *

BPOV

Hello, I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella. I don't really have a last name – not that I remember anyway. See, I am a vampire – veggie, of course – and the only things I remember from before the change are a pair of deep brown eyes and a smile. I assume they belong to my father, as there is always such paternal love in the eyes, and joy and pride in the smile. I do know, however, that I am seventeen years old and that when I was human, the smell of blood would make me either vomit or faint. That's mostly why I became a vegetarian – the smell of human blood repulses me.

I've been wandering on my own for decades looking for companions with my diet, but I have never met any, which brings me to now – May 1865, hiding from the vicious vampire wars of the South. I really hated these sorts of things, the loss of human life is unbelievable.

I draw a deep, unnecessary breath and dash between the trees, hunting. Up ahead are a herd of deer – not the best taste, but perfectly sufficient – and I speed up. My brain tingles suddenly, telling me some vamp is around, following me. I sigh and pounce on the nearest deer, draining it dry before standing. I turn and in front of me is a stunned, red-eyed, blonde haired man, blinking in surprise.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I promise I won't attack, or even cause you trouble. I don't belong to any army around here and I'm just passing through." I say sincerely.

He nods before turning and dashing away – very rude, but I'm not about to say anything. I sigh and make the decision – I'm staying; he intrigues me.

I spend my time hunting or swimming, generally staying out of the multitude of armies' way. A week has passed since I saw him, and I'm hunting once more, hunting but not thirsty, so I stop and turn to him.

"How did you know I was here?" He asks, shocked, with a southern drawl.

"I had a feeling." I said nervously. I didn't like strangers finding out about my powers – yes, power_**s**_ plural.

"Why do you hunt animals? How do you hunt them?" He asks, curious.

"I'm repulsed by humans, but still require blood. For me, animals are a perfect substitute." I reply.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock." He says, and I smile. "Will you be here next week?" He asks and I nod but before anything more is said, he disappears into the trees.

Over the next few weeks, Jasper and I me and talked casually. We grew close, and soon he became my best friend, my big brother (even though he's younger than me). The weeks grew into months and months into years and I taught Jasper to hunt animals. He enjoyed it more than hunting humans, but had to keep the show for his 'commanders', by which I mean, he had to ensure his eye colour remains red.

After what was a surprising seven years, when he came to me each week, he was more and more depressed. I knew he had to get out of that environment before he died, but he wouldn't listen to me.

That was why I was surprised when, exactly eight years after meeting him, he came to my retreat in a panic, one day before our normal meet.

"Bella, we've got to go. You need to cover our scent. I've released a couple of newborns – I had to, I couldn't take their pain any more. But Maria will find out soon. She'll kill me for disobeying her orders."

I nod and grab his hand. I'd told him about my collection of powers after the second year, when he'd told me his. I teleported us away, going to a place that always stuck in my memory. I turned to him and smiled. "We're in Alaska. I thought it best until you get your diet under control. It'll be hard for you to stop the human blood, but I believe in you, and I know Maria won't look for you as a gold-eye."

He smiled and nodded before we hunted.

* * *

We stayed in the Alaskan wilderness for thirty years before we grew bored. It was 1905, so we pretended to be siblings, and moved to Seattle, Washington. Jasper went to university and I stayed at home 'like a good little girl'. Luckily, Jasper brought me books home so I could learn. I enjoyed my alone time, learning to play the piano and reading educational and pleasurable books.

Jasper and I grew closer and I was glad I was no longer alone: I had my brother.

We moved every four years, and in 1933, I attended a university for the first time.

It was in 1948 that Jasper surprised me. He arrived home with a tiny, bouncing, golden-eyed pixie and said we needed to follow her.

She introduced herself as Alice, Jasper's mate, and told me that we were going to be best friends. I merely laughed at Jasper's look of panicked longing, Alice was perfect for him.

* * *

We travelled together for three days before we came to a stop outside a huge mansion. Jasper – ever the gentleman – went to knock, but before he could, Alice burst in.

"Mom, Dad, Rose, Em. We're home!"

Jasper and I exchanged worried glances and he drew Alice to his side. Four very confused vampires suddenly appeared in front of us and I hung back. Jasper pushed Alice behind him, in front of me, and said carefully "Hello, we're very sorry about Alice: She's been so excited to meet you that she forgot her manners. I'm Jasper Whitlock. Alice is my mate and Isabella is my sister."

"Sister from your human life?" The blonde male asked.

"No, but we've known each other for eight decades." Jasper chuckled.

The blonde nodded and said "I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my mate, Esme." He pointed to the beautiful, caramel-haired woman. "My daughter, Rosalie." He gestured to the tall, statuesque blonde girl. "And Emmett, Rosalie's mate and my son." He said, gesturing to the huge, bear-like man.

Alice squealed "I'm going to sort out my room!" She then skipped away and Jasper stepped forward.

"Um, I think what she meant was: Would we be able to join your family?"

"Of course, any vegetarian is welcome." He said with a smile and Rosalie huffed off, followed shortly by Emmett, who had paused to grin at us.

Jasper nodded to Carlisle and followed Alice. I stood awkwardly before Esme pulled me into a hug and said "How about I show you around and then you can pick your room."

I nod and Carlisle disappears. Esme leads me from room to room, and I hide my pleasure at the presence of the beautiful grand piano. I eventually chose a small, modest room with much shelving and a single bed. Esme asks if I don't want anything larger, but I merely shake my head – I really dislike extravagance, gifts and surprises. The last surprise I received was Alice.

I lay on my bed pondering my new family when a sound startles me into alertness. A motorbike thrums up the drive. I send out my vision and see a figure calling for Carlisle and Esme, calling them Mom and Dad. They must have another person in their coven.

Then I hear it "Mom, Dad, why is all my stuff in the garage?"

I hear multiple feet travel at vampire speed and come to a stop before Esme replies "We have new family members..."

Then Alice interrupts with a squeal "I took your room, you don't mind, do you, Edward? It has the best view."

There was a stunned silence from the newcomer and Jasper said "I'm Jasper, by the way, and this lovely little pixie is my Alice." I was surprised, I'd never heard him sound so possessive.

"So we've got two new family members then?" He asks, causing Alice and Jasper to laugh.

"Edward, can't you hear her? Jasper's sister is also here." Esme said worriedly.

"I can't hear anything." Was the velvet reply.

"Of course you can't. Her shield's blocking you." Jasper said and I growl. I hate it when he tells someone my powers. "Stop growling at me, Bella, and come downstairs!" He says.

I sigh and plod slowly down. I stare at the floor and Alice giggles, Jasper coughs and I roll my eyes before looking up.

I probably shouldn't have done that. I freeze, caught in the topaz gaze of a tall, lean, bronze haired god. Everything but him disappears and then it's just us, me and him, left in my mind.

A hand waving in front of my eyes pulls me from my frozen state and I frown at Jasper. Alice is rolling on the floor, laughing. As is Emmett. Rosalie is glaring at me, and both Carlisle and Esme are watching Edward and me with hope.

"I think we should leave the two of you be. You both need time to...sort out your feelings." He said before dragging Alice away.

Everyone else disappears and I say nervously "Um, hi, I'm Bella."

"I'm Edward." He replies and I nod. We stand in awkward silence before he says "Would you like to go for a walk?"

I nod again and he takes my hand in his. Electricity shoots up my arm and where his skin contacts mine, I tingle. I frown at our joint hands in confusion.

We somehow make it into the forest before he realises and he asks "What's wrong?"

"I'm confused" I whisper "and scared."

He frowns and says "Why?"

"Can you not feel it? The electricity and the tingling?"

"I thought that was one of your innate powers?" He asks.

"How do you know I have more than one power?"

"I'm a mind reader, and Jasper was thought about it while in my vicinity."

"No, it's not a power of mine. Hence the confusion."

"What is it then?" He asks, gazing at our joint hands.

"That is what I'm scared of." I say in a hushed whisper. "Jasper explained the experience to me, three days ago."

"What happened three days ago?" He returned in the same hushed whisper.

"He met Alice and experienced it with their first touch. He says it mostly dies down after the second kiss, but it's still there."

"And they're mates?"

I nod slowly. He looks at me and his eyes capture and hold mine. Suddenly we're leaning in and his lips are on mine.

The first kiss is light, tentative, gentle, and we pull away after mere seconds, only to crash our lips together and feel the electrifying, lustful, passionate burn. Our second kiss seems to last forever, but eventually, we pull apart and Edward whispers "I think I love you, Isabella Whitlock."

"And I you, Edward Cullen."

We walk hand-in-hand back to the house, and both Esme and Alice squeal in joy at our joined hands. Jasper frowns and sighs. Copying Edward's power, I look into his mind.

_I'm really happy for her, but now I'm going to have to threaten him. I hate threatening people, but my little sister is definitely worth the hassle._

I roll my eyes and say "Just think your threat, Jasper. Edward will pick up on it."

He looked at me before nodding and I, not looking into his mind, watched as Edward flinched. Jasper nodded to him, satisfied his duty was done, before lifting Alice into his arms and twirling her around.

Esme hugged both Edward and I before we retreated to my room where we had a Q & A session that lasted five days (we did, of course, take breaks to kiss).

At the end of the five days, Edward told me to wait a moment before running of. He was back before I moved, and suddenly he knelt in front of me.

He took my hands and looked into my eyes and said "Isabella Whitlock, I love you more than my entire existence. It would be a pleasure and an honour if you would make my wish come true and agree to become my wife."

I blinked and he pulled out a modest, beautiful ring. I nodded slowly and say "Y...yes. I will marry you and be your wife, for all eternity." He beamed a grin and lifted me into his arms, swinging me around in joy before setting me down and slipping the ring on my finger.

* * *

The next few weeks were spent planning the wedding, and we married three months after we met, much to the family's (including a now-accepting Rosalie's) delight. We honeymooned on Isle Esme before travelling to every capital city, and returned nearly a year after our wedding, to be greeted with open arms by our family.

We settled into a routine where Jasper and Rose would pose as twins, as would Alice and Edward. Emmett and I would be siblings. Jasper and Rose were supposedly Carlisle's older, deceased sister's children, and were 'adopted' when they were both sixteen. Edward and Alice were Esme's deceased older brother's children and were 'adopted' when they were both twelve. Emmett and I were supposedly found living on the streets as pre-teens, to be found and 'adopted' by Carlisle when Emmett was thirteen and I was twelve.

Our ruses worked, and we could stay in the same place for up to eight years, which is a lot better than the four Jasper and I had managed to squeeze.

* * *

I use my shielding powers to protect us from the Volturi. Aro probably thought we were dead.

Life, or rather, existence is amazing!


End file.
